Heat exchangers and coolers such as fin fan coolers, are in need of cleaning. One way of cleaning heat exchangers and fin fan coolers is to flow cleaning fluid (which is often water) through the heat exchanger or cooler. As the cleaning fluid moves through the cooler or heat exchanger, the cleaning fluid may pick up contaminants from the heat exchanger or cooler. The contaminants may have leaked from the heat exchanger or cooler or may be present due to other sources. One tool that may be used in the cleaning process is a hydroblaster. The hydroblaster may discharge cleaning fluid through a cooler or heat exchanger causing the cleaning fluid to flow through the cooler heat exchanger and out the other side.
In view of current environmental concerns, it may be desirable to recapture the cleaning fluid once it has flowed through a cooler or heat exchanger. This may be because the cleaning fluid itself may need proper disposal or that the cleaning fluid, once it has been contaminated by being flushed through the cooler or heat exchanger becomes an effluent that now has contaminants that need to be properly disposed of.
Further, it is possible that a cooler or heat exchanger may leak causing effluent to flow out of the cooler or heat exchanger.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus that allows an effluent flowing out of a structure such as a cooler or heat exchanger to be captured for proper disposal.